A gas turbine or a steam turbine operates to produce mechanical work or thrust. The turbine typically has a generator coupled thereto for the purposes of generating electricity. As a general arrangement of a turbine, it comprises a compressor unit, a combustor unit, a rotor, an exhaust unit and an housing to cover around all these units. The housing splits horizontally at the level of the turbine axis to two parts and these two parts are bolted together to form one rigid unit. Some components inside the housing need to be replaced or taken out for maintenance after the turbine is assembled, while it is not practical to always disassemble the two parts of the housing to take out the components. As a normal solution, there are openings in the housing at the location corresponding to the components. The openings are closed and sealed by respective sealing devices. During the maintenance, the sealing device is removed and the component is pulled out. Once the maintenance is done, the component is push back and the sealing device is re-assembled. Because the turbine normally has a high-temperature and high-pressure environment inside the housing, the sealing device needs to provide a high level of sealing and also apply fixation to the component inside the housing.
A conventional standard flange arrangement cannot meet the conditions for sealing a high-temperature and high-pressure environment inside the housing under restricted space conditions. Some other sealing device is used to provide sealing and fixation to the component inside the housing under high-temperature and high-pressure environment. However, such sealing device has a complex structure consisting of many parts. As a result, it is not applicable in a restricted space condition such as at the position close to the split plane of the turbine.